


Hugo

by scottyzelsnyder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Chara or flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottyzelsnyder/pseuds/scottyzelsnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow another person, another soul through the Underground. Different soul Different power's.<br/>This is my first story,sorry if it's not too great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We all fall down sometimes.

Falling…. I’ve been falling for what feels like so long.  
I feel the wind rushing up from underneath me, my jacket fluttering around me, my arm outstretched towards what little light is shining through this cavern.I feel like i’m drowning as the shadow’s almost seem to stick to me.

I feel the world around me start spinning,before I feel energy in the air all around me.  
The shadow’s around me seem to stick to me more and I feel like I’m falling slower.  
I’m getting lightheaded as a faint glow on my chest shines through the darkness.

What little light was once around me has been choked out by the darkness surrounding me,I feel so heavy now.

The feeling of falling suddenly comes to an end as I feel pain shoot through my back and my head slam into the ground all the shadows have disappeared replaced by blackness creeping into my vision I pass out.

 

Pov Toriel

The golden flowers in front of me have all my attention as I take care of them.I’m even humming a little tune as I finish watering them.

I see a Whimsun fluttering it’s way through the air as a froggit hops along with it.I hear them talking faintly and I do my best to ignore them as I start to head back.

I Hear their chattering stop as I feel a large gathering of magic getting closer.  
They felt it too it seems as I see them start fleeing the area back towards their home.

I find my attention being drawn to the hole where light shines through into the cavern that all the previous humans had fallen through.The light seems to fade as the magic get’s closer and stronger every moment.  
I can’t believe my eye’s as I see what looks like a pillar of darkness coming down from the hole with a faint outline of a human in the middle of it.

I see a soul shining brightly as the human seems to float there before I see the soul suddenly dim and disappear along with the darkness holding him there.

A silence takes over the room as I try to understand what happened as I stand there stunned at what I just saw I hear a faint groan of pain come from where I saw it land.

Almost on instinct I start walking my way over there,as I approach I take in the scene around me in shock every flower and that pillar of darkness had touch seemed withered even the grass seems to be dying.

I see the human there in the middle of the field, unmoving and perfectly still I start moving towards it a strong feeling of worry creeping up inside of me.As I get closer it’s only now that I can see how tall this one is compared to the other’s that have fallen before.Another difference is that this one only has one arm.

I’m standing near them now looking for their soul and I can see nothing.

* His soul isn’t here what happened to it? Did it shatter trying to make that pillar from before?* The thought brought back painful memories of the last humans that fell down.I can’t help myself as what just happened sinks in and tears start falling.

“I didn’t even get to meet this one and it still hurts so much.” The thought shoved into the front of my mind, as I kneel on the ground near the figure.”

The moment passes after a while my tears stop and I feel so tired.The silence from before falls across the area as I leave and begin my walk back back to my house alone.

 

Pov Hugo

I feel a pounding headache as I wake up, groaning I sit myself up.

*What the hell did I do last night* I think as I open my good eye and look around at my surroundings. Flowers are all around me and I look up and see a giant hole in the ceiling and the event’s from last night came back to me. 

*I got drunk and went the way of Boba Fett….I can’t believe I survived that fall.I’m never drinking alcohol again.*

I use my arm as I get off the ground to get a better view of the surrounding area.I see so many flowers how the hell are there so many flowers this far underground there's not even that much sunlight.

Speaking of light I see a bit of it coming from a tunnel slightly farther away.  
Dusting myself off as I stand and start walking hobbling in the direction the light is coming from.

I find a path as I continue forward as well as many strange contraptions.As I continue forward I see strange froglike creatures moving around back and forth through the area, they look so odd.

*Am I still drunk? Did someone spike my drink with something?.* The thought bouncing around my head as I walk along.

After a bit I find two of those frog like creatures standing still on the path, As I get I hear it talking to another.

“Did you see Toriel she looked really depressed when she came through here.” I hear as I pass by them.

As I go along I see a surprising amount of these creatures moving around. They don’t seem to notice me as I keep walking, one even look dead at me and continued on with a blank look on their face.

This continues on until I come across a ghost? laying face down.As I get close I hear it start saying Z repeatedly.

*Is he trying to pretend to sleep?*

”Are they gone yet.” I hear him say in a small break between the Z’s.

“I’m not gone and I do sort of need to get by you.” I say as my brain tries to hold itself together from the oddness of the situation.

with a small sniffling noise I see him start floating up and as he does I see his face covered in tears and twisted into a sad expression.The tears seem to be pouring out of him in bucketloads. The sight of it made me really feel bad for em.  
“Hey you ok?” I say my putting as much kindness into my voice as I can.

His expression falters for a moment before I hear him reply “I’m alright I just have somethings going on that are hard to deal with right now.”

“I got a few minutes you can tell me all about them if you want that usually makes people feel better.” I say as I sit down near him.

I see his expression change and the tears slow before I hear him give a faint “ok” before his body gets closer to the ground.

“My family owns a snail farm and over the years parts of my family have left to go become corporeal.As time went on they all left until only me and Hapstablook were the only ones left taking care of the farm and now they went and became corporeal as well and now they go by a Mettaton. They promised me they wouldn’t leave but I hear from them less and less often.” He says as I sit there patiently listening to his story.

“So you are worried about your cousin leaving you alone for good?” I ask and he shakes his head back and forth giving me a yes.

“Well tell you what if I ever run into Mettaton I’ll tell em to visit you.” I say with a cheerful tune.

His expression has changed to a slightly happier look as I hear him say “You don’t have to do that.” in his sad little voice. I feel the need to take it a step further as I say “I will and if he does leave I’ll force him to visit you!” My voice exuding confidence and a small bit of bravado as I flash him the biggest smile I can.

I see a smile slash onto his face as he starts to float up again “I have to go now thanks for your time My name’s Napstablook by the way.” I hear him say as he starts floating away.

I see a small pile of coins left behind where he was lying down and I quickly yell out “Hey you left some coins here”

I hear a faint “You can keep em” as he proceeds to float through the wall.

Shrugging I pick up and count out the coins he left me,some coins had 1’s and 5’s on them and two even had a 10 on it as well as the letter G.The values on them altogether were 45.

coin counting done I get up and start moving again quickly coming to a split in the path.Go left towards the light or continue forward into the darkened cobweb fill area ahead.

*I’m in a place where creatures that are normally fairy tales are real. I think I know what will happen if I go straight*  
That thought in mind I quickly go left and continue for a moment before I see a sign that reads “Spider bake sale” along with directions to that room I avoided.

*I was wrong probably….and I am hungry but am I really gonna risk the chance of a horrible spider filled death for something baked?....Yes yes I will*

I hear a growl coming from my stomach as it seems to agree with me. I turn and walk back to the room my stomach growling and keeping my mind off the thought that there might be doom in the room.

I walk towards it and can see the webs around the room from here.As I walk in the room I do my best to avoid the webs hanging low from the ceiling.If these are intelligent spiders I think they would view it as a sorta dick move to knock down their hard work with my head.There are webs all around in intricate patterns that look positively beautiful.

As I reach the center of the room I see a sign that reads “Spider donut 7G and spider cider 18G” it also had instructions to throw the money on the spider webs.

The utter madness of today making itself apparent as I didn’t even question it at this point I took some coins out and got enough to have the combined value of 7 and rather gently placed it onto a spider web.

I watch as a couple of spider some down the web,they looked a bit different than the spiders I’ve seen.I watch as they take the money and go up the web before bringing down a donut and leaving it there. I see one of the spiders seems to wave his arm at me before going up the web.

“Well that was adorable.” I say as I reach out and grab the donut. I throw caution to the wind as I bite into it and find myself floored by the taste of it.A mind blowing sweetness to it with a small bit of tang in there mixed with the oddly chewiness of the pastry itself mixed together to send my tongue into taste heaven.

The donut disappears faster than I liked, I decided to buy a spider cider and 2 spider donuts for later leaving me with only 6G left. I put that little bit of money I had left onto the web making sure to tell them it was a donation before I left.

My short break over I continue onwards past even more rooms and more strange creatures.I swear I just saw a moving vegetable.The oddness of the area being forgotten about as I come to a dead looking tree,leaves piled around it in such a tranquil place leaves me with a strong feeling of Peace.

-Value all the moments of peace you can in the raging storm that is life.

I feel so relaxed as I come to where the path ends and see a doorway.It feels strangely welcoming as I walk up to said door and knock.I hear the sound of thumping as something gets closer before the door opens.Standing there is a furry bipedal creature with a goat like face.  
I see it’s eyes widen and a gasp escape it’s mouth as it takes a step back.It looks like it’s seen a ghost and I hear it let out a small bleat before falling down unconscious.

“Well shit.” escapes my mouth as I start panicking what just happened.


	2. Goat's, Dreams and butterscotch pie.

**So Here I am underground with some goat lady monster thing passed out inside her own doorway. Of course I being the bright and totally calm individual did not start freaking out and running around in a circle.I also did not trip on a root and knock myself out. I simply laid down face first and took a nap. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

I awakened from my power nap, A small groan and a popping of bones as I stood up. I could see the goat lady Still asleep well at least I hope she was asleep...wait wait I can see her breathing freak out number 2 avoided.

I Don't want to leave her like that and I need some clue as to what the hell is going on so I pick her up and carry her back into the house.It's odd she was rather light for what you would expect, I honestly believe I've carried around bags of dirt heavier than her.

Inside the house it has a deep comfy sort of warmth that seems to sink into you. I set her into a large comfy looking chair that seemed perfect for her.

There's the faint smell of something cooking as I sit down and I start to feel a wave of sleepiness come over me.

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of fresh cookies hit's my nose.I see my grandmother beside me as we eat.

**My grandmother was one of the sweetest and kindest people you ever could have met as long as you were not on her bad side.**

There was a noise like static building as we finished and I helped her sew something it looked like a shirt but it had so many holes and torn parts it's hard to tell.

**I used to love sewing it was a very nice and calming hobby.**

The static noise is building I can hear my grandmother say something but it's just garbled by the time I hear it.

All I can hear after that is my voice making a static filled "I promise." Before the world around me starts Burning.

The fire climbs all around me as I find myself somewhere else in the house. I hear the yelling and screaming from nearby.

I try my best to move through the house but the fire has consumed almost everything. I make it almost to the doorway before I Feel something smash into me.

Part of my face and my arm lose all feeling.....everything starting to darken and I'm feeling so Numb.

The screaming, the crashing, even all the sound of my breathing seems to be replaced with the crackling of fire.

 

* * *

 

I wake up in a cold sweat.These nightmares are nothing new to me, I rarely have dreams at all but when I do they end like that.

I look around and see the goat lady awake, Her eyes practically digging into me, She seemed tensed up like a tightly wound spring.

"I've only just met you and you already Goat a problem with me it seems." I say Putting on the biggest grin I can.

I swear I see her hold in a chuckle for a tiny moment before she was back at it again with that stare of hers, Seeing as this will get us nowhere I continue.

"Relax I'm just kidding around if I wanted to do anything I would have when you were passed out in the doorway.

It almost feels like a cork had been pulled letting the tension leave the room after I said that.

I see her lay back in her chair fully as she relaxes somewhat. "My name is Toriel, Sorry about the staring it has been a long time since I have had Visitors,Welcome to the Ruins."Her voice sounds old weathered almost tired.

I let out a little laugh  As I reply "my name's Hugo. So I have a question do you faint every time someone stops by your home or is my face just that scary. My grin widening as I see her scrunch up in surprise for a moment before she realizes I was joking.

Her laughter was strange and adorable it sounded like a combo of normal laughter and bleating.

She had this goofy smile on her face for a moment before it disappeared, and a stony look replaced it.

I hear her voice grow serious as she says "I am the keeper of the ruins and I need to teach you how to survive down here."


End file.
